Jane Fell For Maura
by Smashley3524
Summary: Jane expresses her love for Maura but will Maura feel the same or let Jane leave?


**I do not own these characters**

**This is the first story I've ever written. one-shot story so, tell me what you think.**

Jane walks down to the morgue where Maura is examining a new body for the Dawson murder. As Jane walks in, Maura turns around, "Jane, you scared me" "Maur, listen... i can't do this anymore. i can't pretend that i don't feel something for you... you're my best friend and you always will be but, Maura, i think i might love you..." Jane trips over her own words as Maura's jaw practically hits the floor, so surprised by what Jane had just said. Maura had never thought about Jane like that before. at least, she didn't THINK she did. maybe a few times but she just brushed it off.

"Jane, i..." "you're beautiful, Maura Isles... so beautiful, it hurts to look at you. The way you correct me when we both know what i meant, the way you know so much about what I don't, the way you push your hair behind one hear when you think... I can't take it anymore. if you don't feel the same, I understand but this is something I had to tell you..." Jane looks down at her feet, silently praying that Maura will still talk to her after this. "but Jane, you've always been so interested in men. like Casey!" "I've never been more interested in somebody than I am with you. you're my better half, Maura..."

There's a long pause while Maura looks at Jane and Jane looks at the floor... "I'm sorry... i shouldn't have come down here..." Jane turns to walk away and Maura grabs her hand and spins Jane around to look in her eyes, "Jane, I don't know how I feel about you... or about any of this. this isn't something I've exactly taken into consideration, I just... I don't want to hurt you Jane and if we try this.." she pauses and Jane looks up "if we try this? does that mean you're considering it? cuz Maura, you know I won't let you hurt me" she playfully laughs, looking into Maura's eyes. "yes, I'm considering it but I..."

That's all Jane needed to know and she grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her against her and kissed her like nobody's ever been kissed before. their lips lingered on each others for seconds until they pulled apart just to kiss one more time. Maura couldn't help it, her head was spinning and she wasn't used to that. She put her hand on Jane's cheek, trying to make the moment last just a second longer. Fireworks were going off in Jane's eyes and Maura could see them. In that moment, in that second, looking into Jane's smiling eyes, Maura knew she'd never find a love like this anywhere else. "Jane..." Maura gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I know" Jane smiled. "me too".

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, locking their fingers... "let me buy you lunch later?" Jane asked, hopefully. "I'd like that" Maura's smile widened as they looked longingly into each others eyes. Jane laughed and broke their gaze when she realized they'd lost track of time. "I've got to get back upstairs... Frost is waiting" she kissed Maura's hand and slowly untangled their fingers as she walked away. "Jane?" Maura called before Jane opened the door "yes, Maura, I will call you later" she said smiling but that's not what Maura wanted to say. "i love you too.." she whispered. Jane froze... her stomach filling with butterflies. Nothing had ever made her feel so... alive before... so loved...

Maura smiled when she realized Jane was trying to catch her breath. "what do you say we get lunch now?" Maura said. Jane tried to form words but all that would come out was a whispered "yes... yes, now... now's good" Jane cleared her throat and Maura giggled and grabbed Jane's hand so that everybody knew they weren't afraid to shout it from a mountain top. "I love you too... too... wow..." Jane covered her face, embarrassed that she just said that. they both laughed understanding why Jane wanted to just keep saying those 3 words. "me too, too" Maura laughed and they held each others hands like they were afraid to let go as they walked together to the first day of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
